Nicki Malik
Nicki Malik is a Robloxian prostitute, social media influencer, socialite, and hoe. She is Nick's 3rd Roblox avatar, preceded by AnyaDplz and CuteAnimeGrill60 (meant to be 69, but Nick typoed because he has dyslexia). Personality Nicki Malik is described as many things; a legend, a bad bitch, a hoe, a stripper hoe, and a bitch. She usually flirts with men constantly, while also praying on their downfall. She's had several boyfriends, which gives her the 'hoe' status, which she proudly flaunts. Appearance In the murder video, Nicki wears a cropped midriff dress with black gladiator sandals. Her hair is pink and laid down. In the hit Big Brother video, Nicki's look is changed, and her hair is now blonde. She wears a regular, white long sleeve and a sash that says 'Teen Idle' in bold letters, a reference to the Electra Heart era and album of Marina and the Diamonds (now Marina). That became her signature look until people started to complain that it was tired and dry. Nicki changed her look to a short light purple bob, and an iridescent slip dress (so men have easy access). People then became tired of that look too, and also made fun of her pet, Pubella, which caused it to fall into a deep depression. It failed to pick the bugs out of Nicki's pubes. Then the bugs ate off her skin, and she only had bones. Early Life Nicki Malik lived with her parents until she ran away when she was a teenager. Her mother can be perceived as very uncaring and neglectful, having left her in the toilet as bb grill. Her father seemed to be a closeted gay man, having an affair and then contracted HIV. Nicki has had many sugar daddies, and it can be presumed that she lived with them. She also slept with the owners of Roblox, so they'd give her all of her cute good-good. Life in Robloxia It's assumed Nicki lived in Robloxia. She first went to some bumble fuck game, Murder Mystery. She finds a boyfriend, but they end up getting into an argument near the end of the video, which concludes their relationship. This is the first of Nicki's relationships shown in a video. Roblox High School (part 1) Nicki still has her pink and black look in this video. During the video, she inserts herself into a squad of girls. The most notorious ones being Jasmin, Nita, and Sophie. Jasmin and Nicki don't get along at all. Jasmin has a hard time aligning with Nicki's confidence and the power of her skinniness. The two get sent to detention, and afterwards, Jasmin proposes that they make up on the school rooftop. This was obviously the work of a crackhead, so Nicki declines. Jasmin then flies away and Nicki flees the school. Big Brother The most iconic Nick video of all time. This shows Nicki Malik as a contestant on the Roblox version of Big Brother. She goes by the alias, Slim Thicc Queen, which becomes a household name across America. In this video, we meet the busted hoes, Anthony, Rusty, Luna, Kimberly, Bea and Monique. The only not-busted hoe is Keesha. Nicki tries getting with Anthony, but he declines her advances. Anthony tells her to leave, to which Nicki accuses him of sexism, since he was literally silencing her for being an outspoken woman. Nicki gets Anthony, Luna and Monique evicted. Which leaves only Bea, Rusty, and Keesha. Bea ends up getting evicted from the Final Four. Rusty is evicted and moved to the Jury. This left only Keesha and Nicki. Since Keesha voted out Rusty, he saw it as vengeance and voted for Nicki's victory, which leads to her winning 1000000$R. Roblox Hospital Nicki finds herself at a hospital, where she fools the staff that she's pregnant and her water broke. She uses this to fuck other patients. Nicki ends up becoming a doctor, going under 2 aliases; Dr. Tight Meow-Meow, and Dr. I Blow Men for Money. She goes in one booth where a doctor is 'helping' his patient. Nicki ignores him and rides the patient in the bed. He tells her to leave several times but she declines. When he finally leaves out of frustration, Nicki leaves as well. On her way out of the booth, Nicki insults a girl who looked like a sad rat. Turns out the girl is a huge fan and Nicki walks away, awkward. In what could be perceived as a flashback, Nicki meets her mom, where we find out that she was left in the toilet. Nicki then tries to make babies with a guest, but they're a deaf-mute so they don't reply to her request. Robloxia Back to Robloxia, Nicki gets into drama with some stinky bitch named iiCreamCheez, who cannot dress herself. Nicki wanted to be leg beans with her but iiCreamCheez is homophobic. While talking to her on the street, Nicki ends up in a night club. iiCreamCheez can't handle her own so she brought a friend, who is equally as busted as her. They both try teaming up on Nicki but were way too downsy to do so. They were both herpes, so Nicki ended it there. Nicki gets a job at a restaurant, but only works there for a limited time. Nicki then adopts a sister named Evelina. They meet at the police department, which leads to Nicki getting a new outfit and hating her new sister. At a clothing store, 8-12, Nicki finds a man to date. He abandons her 2 seconds into their relationship. Nicki flees the building and works at the police station. She gets an outfit when she gets the job as an officer. During her 5 minute job, Nicki blows a guy named Frank. Evelina calls Nicki over to buy new outfits. Nicki drives herself to the clothing store, which is where she picks out her look. She has matte black hair and a pink, leather dress and pink shutter shades. A guy named Tropical asks Nicki out on a date. He's very fucking rich which piques Nicki's interest. They start fucking right away in Tropical's gay room. When Tropical stops her mid-sex, Nicki sees the door open on it's own. She runs away because the house is haunted, and forgets about the Robloxian life. Pokemon Adventure Nicki returns as Slim Thicc Queen in Pokemon. She only picks the cute Pokemon. She tries fucking some guy, but decides she has to rule the world and kill all men. Roblox High School (Part 2)